bbvygfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin
Justin is a contestant from seasons 1, 2, 3, and 4. Justin was the winner of season 1, placed fifth in season 2, and placed third in both seasons 3 and 4. Although having a low number of competition wins, Justin's social gameplay led him as a force to be reckoned with on each season he was featured. Playstyle Justin's competitive abilities are somewhat lacking, but he also frequently throws competitions to his allies in order to keep his hands free from blood. His socially savvy gameplay has led to each of his eliminations being the result of the HOH's vote. Seasons Season 1 Justin kept a low profile early into his first season. Despite being on the wrong side of the Round 2 vote, resulting in the loss of his ally, Taylor, and his alliance meeting a major voting disadvantage in terms of numbers, Justin managed to safely navigate his way through the season, and eventually won his first HOH during Round 12. At this point, Justin secured the elimination of his biggest social threat, Adi, and marking the first time Justin played a major hand in eliminations. Justin's loyalty paid off, and he was taken to the finals by his closest ally, Fouche. At the final voting, the jury was simultaneously impressed with his low-radar gameplay and bitter towards Fouche's frequent hand in their eliminations. With this, the jury awarded Justin the win in a near-unanimous vote. Season 2 Season 2 was less successful for Justin. Despite his alliance having an early competitive advantage, they were soon picked off week after week. Once Fouche was out at Round 8, Justin was without any major allies other than Becca, who was part of an opposing alliance. Justin was then up for elimination two rounds in a row, but he managed to keep the votes on his side and stay in the game. At Round 12, Justin was nominated alongside Matt for elimination by Samantha. When Matt managed to win himself safety, Justin was eliminated in a tiebreaker vote. As a member of the jury, Justin voted for Becca to win. Season 3 Justin's alliance managed to keep and hold much power throughout season 3. After Round 8, however, the dreaded Double Elimination came into play. Justin managed to win himself safety by securing the most powerful HOH of the season. The elimination went mostly his way by outing adversary Danielle, but Matt's winning of the POV and saving of Adi forced Justin to nominate one of his own allies, who was not saved by the vote. As the numbers continued to dwindle, Justin found himself in the final three with Matt and Alex. Alex won the final choice of who to take to the finals, but he feared Justin as too big of a threat and eliminated him. As a member of the jury, Justin voted for Matt to win. Season 4 Justin again held a competitive edge with his alliance, but this time extended beyond their usual core to include Matt, Adi, Megan, Dana, and Becca as occasional voting allies to create a voting super-majority. This strategy was very effective, and Justin's first loss of major allies came during the Round 10 Double Elimination. Following this, Justin was up for elimination every following round. At the final three, Matt chose to not take Justin to the finals, putting Justin in his second consecutive 3rd placement. As a member of the jury, Justin voted for his ally, Tyler, to win. Season 7: ALL STARS As the winner of season 1, Justin was selected as a participant for ALL STARS. Trivia * Justin has the lowest number of HOH wins for any winner ** This applied both per season and overall * Justin has voted twice against the majority for winner * Justin has had a total of two votes cast against him ** This number goes up to four when counting instances of not being taken to the finale